1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a door opening and closing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have conventionally been door opening and closing devices that cause doors to be opened and closed. As such a door opening and closing device, in Japanese Patent No. 4215714, a technique has been disclosed, which is for correcting an acceleration end position in a case where movement of a door is started from a mid-opening/closing position, in a door opening and closing device, by which a moving velocity of the door is increased at a certain preset acceleration while the door is being moved to be opened or closed.
While a door is being moved in an opening direction or a closing direction, a stop operation for stopping the door may be performed by a user. If the door to be opened or closed is a back door, and the back door is attempted to be suddenly stopped in the middle of the movement, the door may rattle. When the back door rattles, motion of the back door may look unstable to the user and the user may feel discomfort.